


Profound Bond

by nonnie



Series: Ipad!Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Thingstiel, ipad!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie





	Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ipad!Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1867) by anon. 



Dean carries iPad!Castiel with him always, close to his heart. Castiel feels the motions of Dean's body on his touchpad, and he knows they have a profound bond. He does not need wireless communication with others of his kind! He does not.

Whenever Dean has a moment, he takes Cas out of his pocket. His clever, capable hands stroke Castiel gently, as they play tetris for hours. Sometimes Castiel shows him the special bonus fireworks display even when Dean doesn't make the high score.

He's not faking it, he enjoys their time together. He just wants to make sure Dean enjoys it too, and doesn't feel inadequate. Dean is enough for him.


End file.
